


Not Lionel

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Even though this scene is an exact replica of the past, Lex is NOT is Father. He's better than Lionel in all the ways that matters





	Not Lionel

**Author's Note:**

> Was rewatching some smallville clips and i got this idea

It was the worst way to regain a memory. Lex had ash in his mouth just looking at the scene. He had not expected to get some of his lost memories back in such a way. He had not been expecting to be seen mirroring his father either. He had ashes in his mouth because now he could remember.

The entire scene had been distasteful from the start but the moment that cursed memory that cursed confrontation had jumped to the front of his brain. Lex had felt like vomiting. He had wanted to throw up and if he was lucky it could be all over Clark’s shoes the clown bastard.

Smallville, Lex was never going to get away from that damned small town no matter what he did. It was always going to come back and bite him. No matter what he did. No matter how far away he ran or how he ignored it. Smallville would never leave him alone. The damage it had done to his head had never satisfied it. Smallville and its residents always had to have the last fucking word when it came to him.

Of all the things to forget. That had been actually something he wouldn’t have minded never remembering. Even though he had felt victorious and smug at the time. It had hurt. It had pained him and that moment had been instrumental towards the rest of his fall.

Lex closed his eyes for a few seconds to steady himself. the longer he kept his eyes open. The longer he would have to see his son mirroring himself. He needed to be calm not just for his own sake. This was for Kon-El as well. Lex had been pissed earlier. He had every right to be angry. Every reason under the sun to be pissed. He had every right to shove kryptonite into Clark’s mouth until he choked but he would do none of those things.

For now.

“D-Dad.” Kon’s voice shook and Lex hated Clark for putting them in this position that Kon feared for them all. “It’s not Superman’s fault. It was me too Lex. It was me too Dad. It’s not his fault.” That begging pleading tone. Lex understood it all too well. He understood his son and what he was trying to do. He had done it himself. he had tried to turn the ire of his father onto himself and it had worked all too well. In order to protect someone that they knew would not be protected. Kon-El was truly his son and truly a Luthor.

Lex had done the same for his mother years before. Just as how Kon was trying to protect Clark from Lex’s wrath. Lex had protected his mother with everything he had. He had known Lionel would never kill him. Just as how Kon knew, even now that Lex would never harm him. He would rather go to jail. He would rather cut off his own hands and swallow every brain altering medicine than hurt Kon-El.

What a disturbing memory had decided to return to him and at what a time. Lex took one breath and then too desperately trying to cool his blood. He was angry he had every right to be angry but he could not kill Clark in front of their child. He would not. He was better than his father. He had been on the other side of this nonsense before and he had sworn he would do better. He would let Clark go.

“Kon.” He said softly as he kept his eyes closed. “Come over here.”

“Dad!” Kon’s voice was shaken. “Please, it isn’t all his fault.” Lie. “I had something to do with it too! he didn’t mean it!” More lies, all to protect Clark. Just as how Lex had tried. And if Kon tried hard enough he would believe the lies too. Lex did not want that. He wanted better for his son.

“Kon.” Lex said softly as he reopened his eyes. “I won’t kill him.” Even though he deserved it. “I don’t blame you.” Lex knew way better than that. “Just come over here.” Lex pointed to his right side. “Please Kon. Just come over to me. I won’t hurt Superman.” This time. Clark was always up to grabs but for their sakes Lex would leave Superman alone. He could take shots at him during the campaign and he could always find people to make Clark’s life very miserable. “Please Kon.”

“Dad.” Kon’s voice was regretful but he finally moved from blocking Superman. Finally released his grip from the clown’s suit and came over the Lex’s side. Exactly where his son belonged. “I’m sorry. I’ll help clean up. I’ll empty my bank account and help pay. I’ll take a few months off the league and help you get everything back up and running.” His son babbled. His beautiful green eyes showed his worry and panic. “I’m so sorry Dad just let me-“

“Shh.” Lex said as he gently cradled his son’s face. “Relax Kon. You aren’t at fault.” This was all Superman’s fault and Lex had a long memory. When it was needed or maybe when it was not needed. The memory of this would pop back up and Lex would take care of matters. “You don’t need to do anything. I don’t blame you.” Lex said softly. “I don’t hate you. This isn’t your fault Kon. You’re my son and I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I just…” His gaze tracked over to Clark in his clown suit. “Lost my temper a bit. It’s a Luthor fault.” It really was. “I’m glad you were here.” Lex held Kon’s face tightly letting his son look into his eyes. “Nothing you could do would ever make me hate you or turn my back on you. You could stab me right now and I would always love you.”

“Dad.” Kon swallowed as tears glistened in his eyes. “I’m so sorry about the labs. I didn’t know.”

“I know.” Lex had to tug a bit to get his son down to his level but he managed it. “It’s okay. It’s fine.”

X

“Kon saved your life.” Lex told Clark the moment the man tried to leave the penthouse. “I want you to know that. I want it to sink into your bones. I was going to stop messing around with you just then. Come at you for real Clark.” Lex whispered. “But then my son saved your life and reminded me that I don’t want to repeat history.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Clark asked softly.

“Our son saved your miserable life.” Lex poured himself a glass of whiskey. He was proud of the way his hand stayed steady. “Just like how I saved my mother’s.” He tossed out. “I took the blame and accepted the hatred and distain it got me for it. Kon saved your life but I’m not Lionel. I’m not my father. No matter what my son does to me or tries to make me think he did. I will love him.” Lex took a long drink before he smiled. “That makes me better than my father, it makes me better than you too.” He toasted Clark. “That makes up for the shitshow. When you get back to the league. They and not the Titans will be footing the bill.”


End file.
